Random Forum Fight Rules
Like most other games, Random Forum Fight has a list of rules. As of Round 44B, there are a total of 5 rules. There will be consequences for breaking these rules. ---- 1. Stay appropriate. By far one of the important rules, staying appropriate is very important. This means that you cannot post anything violent, NSFW, or basically, inappropriate. Breaking this rule can result in a block from the (Actual) Geometry Dash Staff. ---- 2. You can use pretty much any powers you want- but you cannot make inpenetrable barriers. The purpose of this game is to fight others. Again, this is a self explanatory rule. You can use powers from magic, to reality warping. Impenetrable barriers are too overpowered, since nothing can get through, so they are the only thing unable to be used. ---- 3. You can't prevent anyone from playing. Self-Explanatory. This rule was added in Round 43 as a safeguard against banning, and it keeps the game open. ---- 4. Try not to make your own roleplay. Example of reality roleplaying: Oh no, the clones are attacking the area, what do we do? We fight like men. And so on. These kinds of posts are not allowed, as they ruin the fun for everyone else. ---- 5. Don't be so overpowered that you are undefeatable, like the guy who claims that they can't be hit. Also known as the "Don't Godmode Rule." After a talk to Btd456Creeper, he said that the rule should be removed, but it was readded in Round 44B after a complaint from TimewornKaiju. Breaking this rule will result in action from a nearby defendant- usually the punishment is being impaled by numerous different Anti-Godmodding Weapons and Abilities. ---- 6. If somebody breaks the rules too many times, you can vote for whether or not to kick them. If more than 75% of people vote yes, ignore that person until further notice. Not so much a rule as a permission. This system was carried over from SAFF and implimented in RFF after the disbanding of the RFF Moderators to give the players more control. Former Rules Overtime, the list of rules have changed many times to make the game more fair. Some rules have been restated, while others are no longer listed, or are not in effect. Here is the list of those rules that were once in the game. 1. You can use any power you wish, just don't try to be immensely infinitely powerful like that guy who claims to be a wizard. Around Round 15, Alpha643, who was still new to the wiki Proof has began abusing the "You can use any powers you wish" rule, making the game more unfair and less fun to play. (I don't actually know please correct me) CookieCookieNomNom, the host of Round 15, has added "Don't be infinitely powerful" rule to the "Use any power" rule. This is known as the "Don't Godmode Rule." While Round 17 was on-going, Oiniteoderfla12 has contacted Btd456Creeper about the "Don't Godmode Rule" and the response was that the rule should be removed. While this rule is not in use, a similar (or even the same) rule was created, which, as of today, is known as Rule 5. (Don't be so overpowered that you are undefeatable, like the guy who claims that they can't be hit.) 2. Nobody can actually die. If you "die", then you can respawn. This is one of three of the original rules of the game. When god modding was allowed, the rule was restated so that godmodders can die. In other words, this rule is replaced with "Godmodder or not, you can die, but you can respawn." 3. You can use pretty much any powers you want. This is one of three of the original rules of the game. Some time after the "Impenetrable Barriers are not Allowed" Rule existed, SnufflesTheDog and Theepicosity decided to merge those two rules. In other words, this rule is replaced with "You can use pretty much any powers you want- but you cannot make impenetrable barriers." 4. Impenetrable barriers are not allowed. You cannot be invulnerable or unreachable. On Round 31, users have began creating impenetrable barriers, where users cannot pass through them, except for the summoner of the barrier themselves, and block all attacks, except for the summoner of the barrier. User Alpha654 has created this rule to make impenetrable barriers unacceptable. After another discussion with Btd456Creeper, he stated invulnerability is also disallowed. Sometime later, SnufflesTheDog and Theepicosity decided to merge this rule and the "Use any powers" rules. In other words, this rule is replaced with "You can use pretty much any powers you want- but you cannot make impenetrable barriers." 5. You can't "ban" people if you are a normal user, because, well, obviously. It is unknown when this rule was created (because the admins removed Rounds 1 to Round 39 ;-;). It is unknown to what happened to this rule, however, it seems that the rule was simplified to today's Rule 3. (You can't prevent anyone from playing.) 6. Try not to edge off into your own reality roleplay where it's fun for you and some others but ruins everything for everyone else. During Mid-Round 22, this rule was created to prevent Reality Roleplaying from happening. The rule was created after people started leaving the game because of some reality roleplayers. (And I think four of them were MASTERFARKOS, EndermanR169, Scientedfic and Alpha654. - Oinite) Many rounds later, this rule was simplified to "Try not to make your own roleplay." 7. Overpowered shenanigans are allowed. After people putting "Don't be a godmodder" User TimewornKaiju ''explained that the "don't godmode" rule should be deleted. After a talk to ''Btd456Creeper, the original creator of the game, he said that it should be removed. After that, TimewornKaiju created this rule. This rule is not to be changed unless Btd456Creeper states otherwise. However, the rule was changed in Round #37, when SummerSolsta7 ''made it so only the creator of the thread could change the rule. Then, in Round #38, this was removed entirely. Common Sense Rules There are five rules that you're obviously supposed to follow, that seem doesn't seem to be listed anymore. # It's not about winning, it's about fun. (I'm considering re-adding this one. - SnufflesTheDog) # You can make a team or join one, you don't have to. # Entities can be killed off by their summoner. # No political references, please. # Godmodder or not, you can die, but you can respawn. The last one seems to be removed also because of the unacceptability of godmodding. 8. Please, don't godmode. This rule replaced the "Overpowered shenanigans are allowed" rule to make the game fairer. Sometime later, this rule was complicated to today's rule 5. (Don't be so overpowered that you are undefeatable, like the guy who claims that they can't be hit.) (I wish things didn't have to be so complicated - SnufflesTheDog) Trivia * There is a spinoff of Random Forum Fight in which it allows the use of Reality Roleplaying, called Story Arc Forum Fight. * "That guy who claims to be a wizard" is a reference to User ''Alpha654, in which ''CookieCookieNomNom ''says "He tore apart Steal the Crystal!, and I'm getting very annoyed." * The "Guy who claims that they can't be hit" is a reference to User ''TehBlastrX, ''who was caught breaking this rule and many other rules in Round 45. Changelog * Most of the rules were introduced in different rounds. Here is a list of rounds that introduced new rules. Category:Random Forum Fight Category:Rules